I love you'
by rainingmist08
Summary: Sometimes it's in the simple moments that the short phrase 'i love you' can have its greatest effect on a person. NarutoxSasuke. Told from Sasuke's POV.


Here's a brief scene from a naruxsasu role-play/day dream thingy I've had going in my head for a while about them living in an AU….(insert story summary here) that I just haven't felt like writing out, but I really liked this scene so thought I'd share.

And of course I don't own them, that'd be wishful thinking, but the story idea is my own.

Enjoy!

Slowly my conscious becomes aware of my surroundings as I drift away from the depths of sleep. The first thing I notice is the warmth around me; not just physically, but emotionally as well. I feel immensely happy, content…satisfied…

There's a protective arm wrapped around my waist and a soft but strong pillow moving beneath my head. No…I must have my head on his chest as I also come to notice a gentle heartbeat somewhere below my ear. Without opening my eyes I can tell it's still night. I confirm my suspicion via opening my eyes part way and tilting my head up a little. My cheek brushes along his smooth chest and I am able to look out of a window that reveals nothing but darkness and the glow of city lights from somewhere in the distance. I lift my head to place a loving kiss over where his heart proudly beats, but before I lower my head back to his warm chest, I realize the reason for my awakening.

With great care and reluctance, I slip out of his hold that tightens as I begin moving away, but not strongly enough to prevent me from slipping away off the bed, out of the room, and pad softly down the hall to the kitchen to relieve my dry throat. Through a sluggish haze from still being partly asleep, I let my body go through the familiar motions of retrieving a glass from a cabinet and moving over to the refrigerator with a water dispenser on the outside with barely a conscious thought. Slowly but surely, the glass fills and when full, I lift it to my dry lips and even more slowly drain the liquid savoring it soothing and cooling my throat. Once the glass has been emptied, I automatically place the glass just to the right of the sink as I remember absently that the dishwasher is clean and will need to be unloaded in the morning.

Surprise stiffens my body for a short second when I feel warm callused hands touch either side of my waist then slowly sliding across my skin leading the arms attached to wrap around my waist and the body they belong to come up to warm my back with its comforting heat. The left hand stops moving when it reaches my right hip and secures it in a lightly grip, while the right hand comes to splay over my heart. The arms cradle me back into the strong chest and within moments, I feel a head brush past mine to settle on my shoulder before its owner speaks. "Thirsty?" the voice questions to which I give a lazy nod and an affirmative hum prior to leaning my head against his. "You were gone when I woke up." His voice sounds sleep ridden and a touch sad making my heart pull briefly at his words as I know how much he dislikes to wake up alone and more so when I'm not even in the room.

"Sorry" I whisper snuggling back into his hold and bringing my arms up so I can thread my fingers through his: right hand entwined with right and my left resting over his corresponding hand. My eyes ease close after admiring how his tan skin looks against my pale skin briefly as the arms around my torso tighten keeping us standing comfortably together for many long moments before he breaks the quite stillness around us once more.

"I love you" is whispered in a warm exhale of breath that caresses my ear. The shock of it forces my sleep clouded mind to clear and my eyes to shoot open. My heart skips a beat for a long moment before jumping almost painfully back to beating at an abnormally fast pace. I know he's told me this countless times before, but something about this one sends massive shock waves of its truth and sincerity rolling through my body over flowing my heart with warmth that spills over to warm the rest of my body to new – higher – temperatures. The words create a whirlwind of butterflies in my stomach and leaving the resounding message to be forever remembered and cherished in my memory and forever in my soul.

It is not even possible for me to even begin to describe why this time these three short words have such an effect on me, but they do and I quickly get over run by the power of the emotions it invokes. Almost without my notice, my vision has blurred and tears are streaming down my face and dripping off my chin only to form into droplets that quickly fall to the floor rendering my body useless for movement.

When I am able to regain enough bodily control, I turn in his arms and burry my face in his chest after confirming the truth I knew I'd see glowing with love down at me for as long as I could with large wide eyes before collapsing in his arms in uncontrollable sobs. I close my eyes to try to at least slow the tears down, but to no avail as they run as fast as ever past my closed lids. Soon he's supporting all my weight as my sobs have begun wracking my whole body leaving me helpless in his hold. He doesn't make any verbal response, but his hold becomes stronger as he supports my weight with one arm, while the other soothingly moves its hand through my hair rubbing and lightly scratching my scalp in a comforting manner and on the top of my head, I can feel him rubbing his cheek slowly against my hair.

After some time, it becomes apparent to him that I'm not going to be stopping my flow of tears any time soon as his hold on me shifts and the hand in my hair disappears to behind my knees so he can lift me up and hold me close to his chest. Murmuring soft words that I can't even begin to make sense of in my emotionally overwhelmed mind, he starts walking somewhere, though I do not know his destination. Even though I cannot understand the words he's speaking, the sound of his vice does begin to calm me.

The destination of his legs movement becomes apparent when he begins settling us both down on the bed and laying the two of us under the covers. He sifts us around until both of his arms are wrapped around my torso and my head is once again over his heart. He knows the sound of his heart beat comforts me greatly and it is the only sound I can hear over my sobs. However much time passes before my sobbing has stopped wracking my body with its force and noise leaving only silent tears continuing to slowly stream down the previous tear streaks, I have no idea nor can bring myself to care. Lying here with him wrapped around me is all that matters right now; time is insignificant.

When my breathing is only interrupted by an occasional hiccup, I lift my head from his drenched skin and try to wipe at least some of the salty water from my face. I feel an arm detach itself from holding my body to his. When it returns, his hand is holding a hand towel which he uses to gently wipe my face dry. But soon there are two streams of wetness trailing down my face once more on their way to my chin before dripping down onto his chest. Leaving the two streaks on my face, he dries his chest before leaving the towel beside him so his hand can return to my back to rub in soothing circles. I move up his body just far enough to reach his lips with my own. When we part, I whisper "I love you" against his lips before sealing ours back together for a longer kiss, where our tongues lovingly caress each other. This time when we separate, I slip back down to position my head back over his heart once last time. I slowly drift into a deep slumber to his hearts reassuring tempo and the warmth of the body of which it keeps alive.

Well I do hope you enjoyed this short piece. And I would love a review as long as it is other reader appropriate. Flames don't bother me, but they can be insulting to others so be considerate.


End file.
